


Rain

by sangdo_the_mango



Category: Topp Dogg (Band), Xeno-T (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Probably bad but it's my first time writing angst so bare with me, angst with a kind of happy ending??, does that give too much away already?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangdo_the_mango/pseuds/sangdo_the_mango
Summary: A not-so-angsty Byungjoo x Sangwon short fic





	1. Chapter 1

Sangwon looked out his window, watching how the rain fell on everything outside. His eyes landing on a couple walking in the rain without an umbrella, both of them holding hands and laughing despite the fact that they were getting wet.

He remembered how he used to be like that with Byungjoo. He remembered the early days of their relationship, holding hands and the short yet passionate kisses they would share at night. How he was easily fooled by the older, believing everything he said and forgiving the older whenever he failed to keep a promise.

He remembers feeling lost during their relationship, especially towards the last year they were together. When they first started dating, he was lost because it was his first serious relationship, and he didn't know how not to mess up anything. But things went from him not being sure how to be in a serious relationship to not knowing if he was still with Byungjoo because he loved him or because he was scared of what he might do if he left the older.

Not that Byungjoo was aggressive in their relationship, he had never hit or threatened to hit Sangwon at all during the time they were together. He was just very possessive and demanding of Sangwon. As soon as Sangwon graduated from college, he found himself never leaving Byungjoo's apartment for practically the whole day, only going out if Byungjoo went with him.

That was when Sangwon realized that this wasn't right. It no longer felt right. He no longer felt the love he used to feel when they first started dating. Actually, he stopped feeling that love from Byungjoo since his senior year at college. But he never stopped loving Byungjoo, even after he turned cold. Sangwon saw it as a rough patch in their relationship, something they both had to go through together to come out stronger.

His friend Jiho, however, told him differently. Jiho said that Byungjoo had no right into making him stay in the apartment all day and that he wanted Sangwon to tell Byungjoo he was done with it all and come live with him and his roommate Yoonchul. And it took him three years to finally take Jiho's advice.

Sangwon left Byungjoo with nothing but a note and a jacket to remember him by.

He boarded a night train to the city Jiho lived in and arrived around noon. Jiho had welcomed him with open arms just as he had promised. To his surprise, Sangdo and Hojoon lived in the same city as Jiho and had adopted two boys who were brothers, Sungho and Jin-ho, and were working on adopting a baby girl. Jiho tried his best to keep Sangwon happy, he would stay up late talking with Sangwon even if that meant he would be sleepy at work the next day. He took Sangwon on small trips around the city with Yoonchul tagging along at times.

Things weren't exactly easy when he first arrived however, he had nightmares and was constantly paranoid that Byungjoo would come back to take him away.

One of the days Yoonchul had tagged along on the mini trip, he had suggested maybe making an appointment with his friend and his boss, Taeyang who was a psychologist and could probably talk with Sangwon about everything that was bothering him. At first Sangwon wasn't sure about telling a stranger such personal things about himself. Yoonchul reassured him that it wasn't as bad as it sounded and that Taeyang was a nice person to talk to and always tried to make sure his patients were comfortable with talking to him.

Sangwon believed him and was less nervous about talking to Taeyang then before. He found better ways to help Sangwon cope with the nightmare he had nightly. Taeyang turned out to be a wonderful speaker that made him feel comfortable, the way the older knew how and when to use words made him like talking to Taeyang. Words have always fascinated him even if the person that spoke them didn't stay true to them.

He also found Taeyang hanging out at Jiho's house very often. It turned out that he wasn't there to see Yoonchul or Sangwon rather he was there to hang out with Jiho. Now, almost a year later, Jiho and Taeyang announced they were going out, Sangdo and Hojoon had already adopted the baby, whose names was Yebin and Sangwon lived by himself. Not too close to his friends, but not too far from them either and had a job at the bookstore by his house.

So much had changed since he left Byungjoo, yet he couldn't help but wonder if Byungjoo would've changed if he stayed.

And then something that he hadn't done in a long time happened. He started crying over Byungjoo. And Sangown has never hated the rain as much as he hated it at that moment.

↱❤↰  
↳❤↲

  
Byungjoo didn't usually go to bed every night, he would tend to scroll mindlessly through Instagram and tonight was no exception. He scrolled through his feed, liking the occasional pictures from his friends.

One of them had gone to their hometown to visit their parents and had posted a picture of the sunset from there.

It reminded Byungjoo of Sangwon, who he had been thinking about a lot recently. These days the smallest thing reminded him of the younger and he didn't know why. The other day, for instance, he was at the store to buy some more food since his fridge looked pretty dead and saw a birthday card with a cat on it.

How it reminded him of the younger he doesn't know but he ended up leaving the store with a few items short of what he needed.

Byungjoo never really did get over Sangwon. Sure he accepted the fact that he wouldn't come back but he never stopped loving him. However, he had managed to not think of the younger as much, although that wasn't the case as of recently.

He wonders if Sangwon still thinks about him sometimes, or if he still loves him. He doubts it sometimes but he still has some hope left. He knew if he had changed the way he was in their relationship Sangwon would've stayed with him.

He doesn't even remember why he would make Sangwon stay home all day.

Part of him thinks it was because both his parents had died when he was in college in a car accident and his brother had cut off all communications with him. He had just been scared Sangwon would leave him too.

And instead of telling Sangwon those things he started drinking. At first, he would only drink during the weekends or whenever Sangwon was too busy studying to hang out.

He started lying to the younger when his drinking became more frequent. He could sense them both drifting apart but he didn't say anything. He was too afraid that he'd say something wrong and cause them to fall apart even more.

When Sangwon graduated from college, he forced the younger to move in with him. He thought if they lived together it would bring them closer.

They ended up drifting more apart, and Byungjoo blamed himself.

He would come home late only to find a cold meal waiting for him on the dining room table and his boyfriend sleeping on their shared bed.

That's how it was for three years until finally one day he came home to find a note in place of his meal and a jacket in the place of the younger.

He kept the note and the jacket.

He was brought back to reality when he realized that he been scrolling through his feed the whole time. His eyes landed on a post, a person he followed had posted a picture they had taken at a party.

The person next to them was Sangwon. _His_ Sangwon.

He clicked on the post and saw they had tagged the younger in it.

It didn't take him long to click on the younger's username, which took him to his account.

He started looking at everything the younger had posted but not liking anything.

He tapped the follow button.

And an hour later, a notification saying Sangwon had followed him back popped up on his phone. Did the younger know who he was or did he just follow him for no reason?

Should he talk to him, or was it too soon? And if it wasn't too soon, what should he say?

Why was it now, after so long, that he didn't know what to say to the younger?

↱❤↰  
↳❤↲

  
Sangwon kept checking the account over and over again. He still couldn't believe it was him. Byungjoo had found his account and followed him.

He felt horrible. He thought he had moved on from the older, but there he was sitting down looking at the notification on his phone, getting the butterflies he used to get when he and Byungjoo first fell in love.

The problem was that he used to get them, used to. So why was he getting them now? Why after he thought he had gotten stronger did he get that feeling again?

Maybe he wasn't strong after all, and all his mind needed was the slightest bit of interest from Byungjoo to go back to the way he was before.

Then an idea made its way into his head.

He tapped on the DM button on Byungjoo's profile and left a quick message.

He wasn't weak because the old Sangown wouldn't have followed Byungjoo back. The old Sangwon wouldn't have dared to DM Byungjoo after so long.

If he wants to stop viewing himself as weak, he's going to start fixing all the problems that he has run away from in the past, starting with Byungjoo, the boy who made him run away in the first place. And the boy he will always love.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sangwon opened the door to the cafe him and Byungjoo had decided to meet up at and quickly walked in. He was nervous but not as bad as he thought he was going to be. He walked in and picked a table near the window since Byungjoo wasn't there yet. A waiter, having seen him enter and sit down at a table, walked over to him and gave him a menu to order from.   
Sangwon thanked the waiter and looked over the menu, not noticing when Byungjoo entered the cafe.   
‘Hey’, was the first thing Byungjoo said to him, and the older’s voice caught him by surprise. He had forgotten how soothing the voice was and hearing it now brought back many memories.   
He was quick to get those memories out of his head and responded to Byungjoo with a small ‘hello’.  
The waiter walked back over and gave Byungjoo a menu and told them to call for him when they were ready to order.   
Everything was going fine, they were getting ready to order their food and talk about what they needed to talk about after they ate. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to be the case.  
Jiho was sitting at the table behind Byungjoo and was looking at Sangwon, probably just as surprised as Sangwon was when he saw Jiho sitting there.  
Sangwon quickly looked away and tried to concentrate on what Byungjoo was saying. Something about the menu most likely since he was pointing at it.  
“I'm sorry what did you say?” Sangwon said, trying to keep his eyes on Byungjoo to avoid looking at his best friend sitting at the table behind him.  
“I said they have everything here but burritos, how can you have subs at a cafe but not burritos?” Byungjoo said looking over the menu one more time to make sure if he was right.  
“Do you want a burrito?”  
“No.”  
“Then why are you worried about it not being on the menu?” Sangwon asked confused as to why the older was making a big deal about a food item he wasn't interested in eating.  
“I don't know it just feels off. Is this even a cafe? I didn't check I just walked in because I saw you sitting here.” Byungjoo said making Sangwon realize that even he didn't check if it was the cafe.  
He looked at the cover of the menu and saw that they were, in fact, not in a cafe but in a sandwich shop. How did he miss that?  
“We're not in a cafe,” Sangwon said as he put his menu in the middle of the table. “We're at a sandwich shop. The cafe shop is next door. I must've walked in here thinking it was the cafe shop. I'm sorry, it's my fault.”   
“No it's fine, we can have sandwiches,” Byungjoo said as he also put his menu in the middle of the table and called the waiter over.  
Jiho came instead of the waiter.

  
↱❤↰  
↳❤↲

 

It took Byungjoo a minute to figure out who the guy that had walked up to their table was because he clearly wasn't their waiter.  
It was one of Sangwon's friend, he recognized him from pictures the younger posted on his Instagram. It was the tall, black-haired one that seemed to be in most of his pictures. Byungjoo had thought it was Sangwon's boyfriend at first but after snooping around on both of the males’ Instagrams he found out they were just friends.  
Byungjoo was about to greet Sangwon's friend but Sangwon quickly got up, excused himself saying he'd be right back and dragged his friend outside the sandwich shop.  
The waiter who had been standing there watching the situation let out a small sigh and went back to the kitchen. Byungjoo felt bad for the waiter since he had already been waiting long enough to take their order.  
He took out his phone, unlocked it and was ready to tap on the Instagram icon when Sangwon popped back in, taking his seat in front of him and apologizing for having to step out.  
Byungjoo laughed and told him it was ok making the younger let out a small chuckle as he shifted in his seat a little, clearly still embarrassed about what happened.  
It made Byungjoo feel like how it used to be when they were together, how it used to be before he messed it all up.  
He wanted to show Sangwon he had changed, that he could do better than before. But they were here to sort out their breakup from a year ago to make sure there were no hard feelings. Once they were done, they'd go their separate ways and would probably never speak to each other again. Byungjoo didn't want that, he wanted to keep seeing Sangwon even if it wasn't relationship wise. He doesn't want Sangwon to leave him again.   
He wants to tell Sangwon he still loves him, that he's been the only thing in his mind for the past few weeks. But it's not the right time, and it'll probably never be the right time after this day.  
And that makes Byungjoo's heartbreak. Today he says goodbye to Sangwon for good. No matter how much Byungjoo wishes it wasn't true.

  
↱❤↰  
↳❤↲

  
Sangwon laid on Jiho's couch as he waited for the said boy to finish talking on the phone.  
After the ‘meeting' with Byungjoo, which he felt went smoothly, he had called Jiho to pick him up. The older agreed and arrived a couple minutes later making Sangwon think he had been waiting the whole time in an alley for Sangwon to call him.  
The younger had told Jiho to drop him off at his house but Jiho drove straight to his own house ignoring Sangwon's request.   
Sangwon would've walked to his own house from there (even though he was going to be tired afterward) but it started raining and Jiho had a strict policy about driving in the rain: no matter how little rain is falling, he's not driving. And Sangwon has failed his driver's test for the second time so there was no way Jiho was going to let him drive him alone.  
And this is how Sangwon found himself laying on his best friend's couch watching whatever movie that had managed to catch his attention.   
He looked over to where his friend was standing and saw him finally saying goodbye to whoever he was on the phone with.   
Jiho made his way over to Sangwon making the younger move over so he could sit down on the couch with him. They fell asleep holding each other, the only sound in the house was their soft snores and the noise from the tv.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooooh my god I can't believe I actually finished it. I was struggling with this but I am so happy I am finally done and happy with how it turned out (even if it's really short)! I just hope someone actually enjoys this. If you do, please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
